1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair revitalizing tonic composition having an excellent hair loss preventive effect and hair revitalizing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the causes of hair loss from the head are considered to be (1) an activation of male hormones at organs such as hair roots, and of the sebum gland, (2) an insufficient circulation of blood to hair follicles (3) an abnormal and excessive secretion of sebum, and the formation of peroxides, among others.
Accordingly, compounds having the action of removing or alleviating the above-mentioned causes are usually formulated in the hair revitalizing tonic compositions of the prior art.
For example, vitamins such as vitamin E, vasodilators such as Swertia japonica extract, antiinflammatory agents such as hinokitiol, female hormone agents such as estradiol, and skin function promotors such as cepharanthine are formulated for a prophylaxis and therapy of alopecia.
Nevertheless, the mechanism of hair loss and hair generation is complicated, and a satisfactory hair loss prevention and hair revitalizing effect can be obtained only by inhibiting the activation of male hormones or increasing the circulation of blood to hair follicles, according to the hair revitalizing tonic compositions of the prior art.